YO ME OPONGO!
by Saekodachi47
Summary: Un loco y sorpresivo relato cargado de cliches y dramas novelezcos xD No amigos! No estoy loca :D Solo que este fic participa en el reto ¡Clichéame esta! del foro Ranmaniáticos. Los invito a leerlo es un one shot con mucho cariño y locuritas de su escritora BIENVENIDOS


Hola amigos queridos! NO SE ASUSTEN! No cambie mi manera de escribir ni tampoco me golpee la cabeza y estoy delirando jaja Estoy participando en el reto ¡Clichéame esta! del foro Ranmaniáticos. Se trata de hacer una historia típica de cliches de esos que ya nos tienen harrrtos jaja pero que igual amamos xD Creo que hice una mini novela, con suerte y en unos años la vemos por canal 8 xD Bueno mis lectores los dejo con esta locura de idea que tiene solo inteciones de reírnos un poquito :D Mañana nos leemos con "Desde esa noche" Besitos!

Dejenme en los reviews que les ha parecido este delirio jajajaj gracias por leer :D

"Este fic participa en el reto ¡Clichéame esta! del foro Ranmaniáticos"

Tema: "Todos me daban por muerto/a y regresé en el momento más dramático de la historia"

 ***Los personajes, excepto sus nombres adicionales LOL pertenecen a Rumiko sensei***

 **YO ME OPONGO!**

Genma Saotome de las Mercedes vivía en una pequeña casa de construcción mixta en medio de las vistosas montañas de Nerima junto con su esposa doña María Nodoka, quien estaba embarazada y muy pronto se cumpliría el mes en el que daría a luz.

Tiempo después la familia Saotome recibió a sus pequeños gemelos con mucha alegría, al que nació primero lo llamaron Ranma Juan Luis y al segundo Ryoga José Fernando.

Pasaron dos años y era hora de que Genma se llevara a los pequeños consigo para entrenarlos y convertirlos en artistas marciales antes de que alcancen la mayoría de edad. El viaje de este padre con sus niños comenzó muy a pesar de la triste madre quien quedaría sola en su hogar hasta que regresen a ella sus hijos convertidos en todos unos hombres de batalla..

La situación para Genma era cada vez más dura, los niños ya habían cumplido cuatro años y a leguas se notaba que Ranma Juan Luis era más ágil y apto para las artes marciales que su hermano menor por unos cuantos minutos.

Un buen día las reservas se habían agotado completamente, pero en medio de la desesperación el padre de los pequeños se percató que en fondo de su saco de dormir aún quedaba una sola porción de arroz. Era hora de decidir quien sigue y quién no.

Justo en el momento en el que Genma iba a ofrecerle aquel preciado alimento a su hijo mayor con lágrimas en los ojos una pequeña niñita de cuatro años aproximadamente al igual que sus gemelos se había escabullido en aquel pobre refugio que el padre había armado y se encontraba jugando alegremente con Ryoga José Fernando.

-Ukyo! Pequeña! Donde te has metido? – De entre los matorrales asomaba un hombre alto y de barba espesa llamando angustiado a su pequeña hija.

-Papa! Estoy aquí con mi amigo! Estamos jugando – Gritaba Ukyo inocentemente

-Mil disculpas señor por la molestia que mi hijita les haya causado – Aquel hombre se disculpaba con Genma por la intromisión de la niñita en su "hogar" – Ella se emociona cada vez que tiene un amiguito con quien jugar, yo paso la vida entera trabajando sabe? Tengo un puesto rodante de okonomiyakis y mi pequeña ha tenido que aprender a soportar la vida de un adulto solitario y no ha podido convivir con niños como seria lo normal, desde que mi amada Noriko de Lourdes falleció tuve que encargarme de todo.

Genma aun sin palabras solo hacia una pequeña reverencia para expresarle el pésame al señor allí presente y el pequeño Ranma Juan Luis quien no estaba para nada interesado en socializar con la nueva amiga de su hermano mejor esperaba quieto escuchando la conversación de los dos hombres.

-Que feliz que se ve mi pequeña.. Si tan solo tuviera un amiguito con quien jugar, lo criaría como si fuera mi propio hijo, no le faltaría absolutamente nada, ni dinero, ni cariño – Sollozaba aquel buen hombre padre de la pequeña

-Señor yo…. – Genma ponía un gesto exagerado de pesar – Yo estoy en medio de un viaje de entrenamiento y no puedo cargar con los dos pequeños, es muy difícil para un hombre tan enfermo como yo…. cooof cooooof cooooooooooof – Tosía como si sus pulmones se iban a salir de él debido a la mortal enfermedad que se enteró mágicamente en ese momento que padecía.

Y algunas horas después la conversación entre los padres finalizo habiendo Genma cambiado a su pequeño Ryoga José Fernando por una dotación de pizzas japonesas como para una semana.

-Hijo… - Pensaba Genma con lágrimas en los ojos- Es por tu propio bien, conmigo no tendrás más que privaciones.

…

Los años pasaron y pasaron convirtiendo a Ranma Juan Luis en un imponente y guapo guerrero quien lo tenía todo, pero debido a la cuna pobre en la que nació nunca tuvo oportunidades de surgir..

Abandonándolo todo Ranma Juan Luis decidió irse a vivir a la ciudad y probar suerte trabajando de sexy chofer en alguna casa de millonarios.

Ranma Juan Luis Saotome de las Mercedes, un guapísimo muchacho de 18 años, de profundos y penetrantes ojos azules, musculatura más que definida, un rostro de galán de cine, cabello perfectamente despeinado y la clásica camisa desabotonada hasta la mitad que siempre llevaba le daban ese toque de misterio endiabladamente guapo a los ojos de toda chica.

…

Akane Victoria Lucia Tendo, una chiquilla caprichosa y malcriada, de 18 años nacida en cuna de oro, lo que pedía lo tenía a los pocos segundos gracias a la gran fortuna de su padre. Lamentablemente jamás había conocido a un galán pobre y guapo que le enseñe a amar y a tragarse su orgullo de niña mimada..

Un buen día ella se subió en su lujosísimo automóvil con rumbo a algún centro comercial cuando en media calle se le atraviesan metro ochenta y cinco de puro musculo y carita perfecta.. Frenó a raya provocando el exagerado sonido de llantas raspando contra el piso…

Alterada se bajó del vehículo a gritarle de todo al guapo galán..

-Pobretón! Marginal! Que crees que podías venir y ensuciar mi hermoso auto con tu sucio cuerpo! – Espetaba la chica malcriada a aquel dios del olimpo

De un solo tirón a su brazo el hermoso espécimen hablo con voz grave y demasiado seductora como para ser verdad – No soy ningún marginal! Me llamo Ranma Juan Luis Saotome! Y el que no tenga dinero como tú no me hace blanco de berrinches de mocosas maleducadas!

Una sonora cachetada remeció el rostro de nuestro pelinegro quien enseguida respondió a la misma con un beso de esos que borran labios.. La besó como si no hubiera un mañana. Ella forcejeo los primeros segundos y luego le correspondió con tanta intensidad mientras curiosamente ningún auto pasaba..

Ella se despegó de él mirándolo con ojitos cariñosos y refunfuñando se metió a su lujoso coche..

El chico sonreía vencedor y olvidando el asunto se dirigió a la mansión donde debía comenzar a trabajar el día de hoy..

Pasaron algunos días y Akane Victoria Lucia se despedía de su rico y millonario padre con rumbo a la fiesta de una de sus amigas cuando el imponente Don Soun le advirtió que había contratado un chofer personal para ella.

Cuando la peliazul vio quien era su chofer, claro, lucia como sacado de alguna publicidad de boxers de Kalvin Clein.. No hizo más que dejarse caer en sus brazos completamente enamorada.. Fueron juntos a la fiesta y se convirtieron en la nada pero naaada común pareja del chico pobre y guaperrimo y la chica rica mimada pero en el fondo tierna..

Su padre desde hace tiempo y en complicidad con una de sus hijas, la malvada Nabiki Delfina, había mandado seguir a la parejita de enamorados descubriendo que mantenían una tórrida y pasional relación en secreto.

Una sola llamada basto para que mientras Ranma Juan Luis cruzaba la calle a vista y paciencia de todos, cien ninjas de dos metros y tres helicópteros del gobierno Japonés lo tome por la fuerza, lo torturaron como a Jhon Rambo y completamente envuelto en un rio de sangre que más bien parecía salsa de tomate lo arrojaron a un acantilado donde mal herido lo encontró una inocente pueblerina llamada "La Shampu" quien estuvo con él varios meses hasta que recupere la memoria y enamorándose perdidamente de él, lo cuido y dejo en libertad por el gran amor que le tenía.

Ya habían pasado dos meses de la desaparición de Ranma Juan Luis y todos lo daban por muerto.. Akane Victoria Lucia no podía con tanto dolor y más aun sabiendo que casualmente la noche antes del secuestro había quedado embarazadísima de su pobre y guapo chofer, Ranma Juan Luis, al enterarse la malvada Nabiki Delfina se lo conto a su padre y entre diabólicas risas sin sentido decidieron tapar la vergüenza casándola con el hijo de uno de los socios de Don Soun en la compañía.

Ryoga Jose Fernando Hibiki… Un joven heredero de un emporio de restaurantes, tan guapo como malvado, lleno de rencor por el abandono de su padre en su niñez, por nada más y nada menos que el malnacido de su hermano a quien odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.. Jamás llevo trenza como su gemelo, quería borrar cualquier parecido que pudiera haber entre ellos, y sin que nadie lo supiera se había aliado con Nabiki Delfina y Don Soun para hacerlo desaparecer teniendo éxito ya que todos lo daban por muerto.

El día de la boda llegó y Akane Victoria Lucia lloraba mares sin que se le corriera un solo milímetro de maquillaje vestida de novia a punto de entrar a la iglesia donde estaba llena de invitados, que nadie conocía pero que lucían alegres, y Ryoga Jose Fernando estaba dentro del sitio esperándola de brazo de la "madrina" la perversa Nabiki Delfina quien en secreto era la amante de Ryoga desde hace muchos años escondidos de su marido el ingenuo Kuno Andres.

Por un anuncio en el periódico que " La Shampu" por un tiempo había escondido, Ranma Juan Luis se enteró de que su amada Akane Victoria Lucia iba a casarse con otro, y con que otro! Su propio hermano al que recordaba perfectamente..

Corrió como si supiera perfectamente la dirección de la iglesia, esquivaba autos, perros, gatos, ancianitas en andadores y con cronometro corriendo estaba llegando a la iglesia..

Akane Victoria Lucia seguía llorando acariciando dramáticamente su vientre mientras escuchaba al cura casándola con el hombre que su padre impuso para ella..

Ryoga Jose Fernando sonreía maléficamente mirando de reojo a la ambiciosa Nabiki Delfina..

-Si hay alguien presente que se oponga a este matrimonio que hable ahora o calle para siempre…. – Espetaba el cura mirando a la puerta de la iglesia

-YO ME OPONGO!

Las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron de par en par violentamente… Todos veían estupefactos a un Ranma Juan Luis maltratado pero sexy entrar a pasos decididos dispuesto a todo…

-Quien te ama como yo cosita linda? Si te casa te llevaras mi vida! Exclamaba el intruso…

-Como? Akane Victoria Lucia le preguntaba dudosa

-Ah! Perdón! Es que es la canción de la historia… - Decia Ranma Juan Luis mientras tomaba a Akane Victoria Lucia entre sus brazos dispuesto a robarla…

-Pero tu! Tu estabas muerto oh amor de mi vida! – Lloraba Akane Victoria Lucia

\- Lo sé, todos me daban por muerto pero regresé en el momento más dramático de la historia – Ranma Juan Luis decía valiente

-Suéltala o te matare aquí mismo!- Ryoga Jose Fernando amenazaba a su hermano con matarlo si le arrebataba a su novia..

En ese momento Ranma Juan Luis con su chica en brazos lo fulmino con la mirada como por diez minutos…

-NO TAN RAPIDO! Baje el arma Ryoga Jose Fernando Hibiki! Está detenido por negocios ilícitos junto con sus cómplices Don Soun y Nabiki Delfina Tendo… - Gritaba un policía entrando armado hasta los dientes con veinte policías más y siete patrullas esperándolos fuera de la iglesia..

Si, todo en medio de la boda…

-Maldicion! Como lo supieron! – Gritaba Ryoga José Fernando

-Yo te denuncié! – Decia la siempre correcta Ukyo del Consuelo entrando a la iglesia – Lo hice porque te amo! Paga tus culpas y podremos casarnos!

\- Ryoga Jose Fernando mientras era esposado la miraba de arriba abajo ya que a pesar de haber sido criados como hermanos sabían que no lo eran. – Esta bien Ukyo del Consuelo! Esperame! Volveré por ti!

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Todos los invitados e intrusos volteaban a ver a quien acababa de entrar ahora a la iglesia, la señora Maria Nodoka envuelta en llanto revelaba – Ustedes! Son hermanos! Genma no es el padre de los gemelos! Sino tu padre Ukyo del Consuelo!

Dejando atrás esa confusión novelezca nuestros protagonistas salían de allí corriendo dispuestos a vivir su amor lejos de todo y de todos

Ranma Juan Luis le sonreía a Akane Victoria Lucia a quien llevaba en brazos y la sacaba de la iglesia secuestrándola, como si tuviera a donde llevársela, pero igual sonreían…

Akane Victoria Lucia lo besaba y le decía dramáticamente feliz:

-Tu hijo y yo estamos felices de volver a verte!

Ranma lloraba emocionado y la besaba llevándosela a vivir una gran historia de amor donde ahora eran tres, el, su amada caprichosa millonaria y su pequeño hijo al que tiempo después nombraron Ryoga. Si… Ryoga a secas xD

 *****FIN*****

 **Me he divertido mil escribiéndola XD para pasar el mal sabor pásense por "Akane es para ti" que es mi fic mas romanticoso y cortito jejeje**

 **Nos leemos!**

 **SK47**


End file.
